


Greasers and Journals

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From a Flat on Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greaser John, Greaserlock, M/M, Nerd Sherlock, Reverse Greaserlock, Teenlock, homoromanticsherlock, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned over and quickly kissed the other guy before putting the car into gear and driving away from the school.</p>
<p>Sherlock glanced over at the guy sitting next to him hoping he wasn’t blushing and that his voice came out steady, “Why did you do that?” there was a god, his voice had been normal.</p>
<p>“Because life is short and you are hot, honestly Sher, can I call you Sher? Get with the program,” John said as he quickly glanced over at the dark-haired boy. “Now, your theories, explain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasers and Journals

Sherlock was honest to god actually trying to pay attention. It was science, the only subject he ever worried about. But there was a new kid, John Watson, all the girls were drooling over him and Sherlock couldn’t help but notice why. The boy had walked into fourth block like he owned the place, five minutes after the bell, his blond hair greased back, a black comb sticking out of his back pocket in his too tight jeans, and the sleeves of his white t-shirt were rolled up with a pack of cigarettes stuck in them. Mr. Haynes has almost lost his shit when he saw the kid. Sherlock could tell that he immediately thought that John was a public menace. So of course the teacher sat him by Sherlock. He was trying so hard not to notice the tattoo that went up John’s right shoulder or the faint smell of smoke that stuck to John’s shirt. Sherlock barley got through the class.

Later after school while Sherlock was trying to get to the busses he heard some guy call his name from behind, “Hey, Sherlock.”

He spun on the spot to find the guy, John, from his science class leaning against a beautiful convertible with the roof pulled up and flipping through a journal that Sherlock found oddly familiar.

“You dropped this in class,” John explained as Sherlock walked towards him. “I took the liberty of flipping through it; it’s all above my head.”

“That’s no surprise,” he smirked. “Can you give it back?”

“Yeah I can, but I want you to explain them too me.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked confused, no one had ever cared before, so why should this greaser.

“Because you’re hot, smart, and life is short.” John smirked as he reached inside his convertible and unlocked the door.

“Asdfghjkl;” Sherlock sputtered. “I’m going to miss my bus.”

“Let me give you a ride to my place and you can explain your theories to me and I can eventually drive you home.”

Sherlock walked over to the other side of the car but before he got in he asked, “This is the only way I’m going to get my book back isn’t it?”

“Yep,” John smirked as the taller boy slid into the seat next to him. He leaned over and quickly kissed the other guy before putting the car into gear and driving away from the school.

Sherlock glanced over at the guy sitting next to him hoping he wasn’t blushing and that his voice came out steady, “Why did you do that?” there was a god, his voice had been normal.

“Because life is short and you are hot, honestly Sher, can I call you Sher? Get with the program,” John said as he quickly glanced over at the dark-haired boy. “Now, your theories, explain.”

“Uh, I, it’s, their, just,” Sherlock stammered. Honestly this guy was going to be the death of him; he was the only person who could catch him off guard. And it seemed like he was going to be doing it 24/7. “Some of them are about which drug brings in more money for the dealer, Cocaine or Heroin others are about atomic principles. It’s all over the place.”

“So which is it, Cocaine or Heroin? Which atomic principles? Come on, Sher, work with me, love.” John turned to stare at the other boy, maneuvering the car smoothly with one hand. “I’m truly interested in what you have to say.”

Sherlock stared at him blankly, “Why? Why do you care? No one ever cares what I have to say. As soon as I say something that isn’t obvious to everyone they look at me like I’m crazy. Like take you for instance, you’re dad’s dead and your brother’s an alcoholic and dating a cheerleader.” He caught himself before he went any further. The look on john’s face said that he had once again gone too far.

John’s mouth fell open as he sputtered, “How do you know that?” he jerkily turned into the drive way of his house. “Never mind that, don’t answer that, that’s beside the point.” He pulled the keys out of the ignition and threw them into the cup holder, fixing Sherlock with a hurt gaze. “Everyone matters, Sher. Even you.”

“I’m sorry, John,” Sherlock said as he stared at his hands in his lap not quite sure what to do. John looked so upset. He wanted to do everything he could to fix that. “I’m sorry.”

John continued to stare at him. “How did you know that? I’ve never told anyone about my dad, ever.”

“You smell of machoness,” Sherlock smirked.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t smell that,” John started to smile again.

He was starting to become more comfortable around the other guy, “It totally does, it even has a taste.” Sherlock smirked as he leaned over to kiss John, this time of his own accord.

John grinned as they parted, “What does it taste like, if I may ask?”

“Cheep beer and quick smokes.”

The older boy looked away thoughtfully, “hm… a cheap beer and smoke sounds good right now. Come on let’s get out of this car,” he popped open the car door and raced to the other side of the car to open Sherlock’s door. “Now those theories. You never really answered any of my questions.”

Sherlock laughed as he got out of the car and leaned against the door, “Heroin, heroin gets you the most money as a dealer.”

“Interesting, and you figured this out how? You don’t seem like the dealer type.” John said sizing Sherlock up. “You look like the addict,” he added cautiously.

He paused before answering, “I’m clean, and what would you know about addicts?”

John looked at his house and began walking towards it with his hands in his back pocket, “more that you know.” He whispered under his breath. Once he reached to open the door he turned around to Sherlock, “Well, aren’t you coming?”

“Um, yeah,” he said following. The house wasn’t much and boxes were pilled everywhere.

John lead Sherlock into the living room as he dug into his pocket for a cigarette lighter as Sherlock sat down on the couch. He lit one and offered another to Sherlock, “You want one?”

“I- no, that’s alright. I’ll pass,” Sherlock stuttered shifting around on the couch uncomfortably. “I haven’t smoked one in years.”

“You’re clean and you don’t smoke? What next, you don’t drink?” John could see that the other guy was uncomfortable. But honestly he had to know what was up.”

“Alcohol is bad for my thought processing. It slows me down and fogs up my senses.” Sherlock automatically said in a monotone voice void of any emotions.

“And drugs don’t?” that caught John by surprise. He caught himself as he started to edge closer to the other boy. He didn’t want him to stop talking.

“Like I said, John, I’m clean,” Sherlock said enunciating every word. “But, no. Drugs made me- the made me feel, more alive.” He noticed john edging closer to him, but didn’t comment or make any effort to stop him.

“There are more things that can make you feel alive than just drugs,” John said putting his arm over the back of the couch as he took a long drag from the cigarette.

“Like what? Sex?” Sherlock asked with a touch of amusement in his voice. “Not really my area.” He stared at John as the smoke left his mouth in little puffs.

“Hm...” John said thinking. He had caught him off guard. “It honestly doesn’t have to be. What is your area then?”

Sherlock chuckled with amusement. “Now what’s the fun in just telling you? How about you deduce it?” he plucked the cigarette from John’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“Well… You seem to have no problems about kissing, so maybe sex is the only thing you’re not too crazy about.” John took out a new cigarette after noticing that the first one was going quickly. “And I haven’t been around you long enough to figure out if you are into just guys so… There’s that.”

“Are you into guys, John Watson?” Sherlock asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up as he took another drag of the cigarette flicking the ash into an ashtray on the coffee table in front of them, never taking his eyes off John.

“We’ve snogged twice so I’d say yes. What happened to deductions? Now if you’re asking if I just like guys that would be another story.” John was starting to notice just how well Sherlock’s t-shirt actually fit him.

“Well I wouldn’t consider it snogging more like love taps. The hell with deductions I wanted to hear you say it out loud,” Sherlock said with a smirk. He smashed the cigarette into the ashtray and turned to see John staring at him, “Yes?”

“You’re just really hot,” he smiled

“I’m really not.”

“Well you are for a nerd,” he smirked brushing their lips together. Forgetting the cigarette in his hand until it dropped ash on his hand, “Shit!” John shouted as he broke away from Sherlock and slamming the offending cigarette into the ashtray.

“I prefer the term High functioning sociopath if I do say so myself,” Sherlock chuckled at john’s shout. “Well that was a waste of a perfectly good cigarette

“You’re a nerd either way. Shut up and come here,” John said grabbing the other guy’s waist with one hand and brining him even closer while running his other hand through Sherlock’s dark black curls that fell everywhere.

Sherlock made a noise that vaguely sounded like purring. “I’ll shut up now.” He wrapped his arms around John’s neck and touched their noses together.

“Good,” John angled his face so that their lips met. As their kiss deepened John moved his hand down and wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s hip to pull him in as close as possible so that Sherlock ended up sitting in his lap. John couldn’t help but whimper a bit when Sherlock started to bite his lower lip. “Out of curiosity, how often do you do this?” he asked shakily

“By this you mean go over to a stranger’s house and snog on their living room couch, right? Never.” Sherlock whispered in between kissing John. He began to nibble at the other boy’s lower lip wanting to hear him whimper again

“I’m totally not a stranger, you met me this morning.” John laughed in between kissing Sherlock. Once their lips met again John started to mess with the end of Sherlock’s t-shirt, he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted it off or not.

Sherlock grinned as he broke away from John and pulled off his shirt, throwing it haphazardly across the room. “There, that better?”

“A bit yeah,” John stared at Sherlock’s pale chest in front of him. “How the hell do you have a nerdy reputation at that school?” John asked right before he brought their lips together again.

“I honestly don’t care what others think of me.” He continued kissing john, and began to pull off the others leather jacket.

“You still haven’t answered my question from before,” john smirked as he helped get the jacket off. “Come on, Sher, you seem like an experienced guy. Please share with the class why that is.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Watson, I don’t share personal experience with the class,” Sherlock smiled mysteriously looking down at John. “What about you Johnny boy? Have you had an experience with a guy?”

“Well…” John said as he ran his hand through Sherlock’s hair, “There have been a couple guys…”

Sherlock closed his eyes and relished the feeling of John playing with his hair. “Hm I thought so.”

“But they weren’t as great as you love,” John chuckled as he twirled one of Sherlock’s curls around his finger.

Sherlock smiled at John’s words. He opens his eyes and watched John twirl his hair. “Are you having fun?”

“A bit yeah.” John smiled. “And you sure you’re not going to tell me about past experiences?”

“Why do you want to know?” Sherlock pushed himself off John’s lap. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry, Sher,” john said trying to backtrack. “I really am. I’m just curious.”

He looked away from John and mumbled softly, “I haven’t had any experiences with another guy.” His face flushed pink with embarrassment.

“Well then you’re a natural,” John said as he wrapped his arms around the other once more.

His face turned a darker shade of pink, “That or I researched about these types of relationships…” he mumbled some more, looking into John’s eyes.

John kissed Sherlock’s neck, “Well then it paid off, you’re cute.” He added as an afterthought.

Sherlock let out a groan, “Well, you certainly know what you’re doing.” He nuzzled into John’s neck and began to nibble at one of his ears. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

“I feel personally offended that I’m the first guy you’ve been with.” John said as he traced Sherlock’s spine on his bare back.

Sherlock shuddered at the touch. “I- you- shouldn’t- why are you offended?” He stuttered slightly as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

“I’m offended,” John chuckled at Sherlock’s reaction, “Because the world needs to notice how much of a catch you are.”

“I’d rather not have people notice me.” He whispered after closing his eyes and leaning against John’s shoulder.

“Well then that’s fine too,” John said kissing Sherlock on the head. Just then the door slammed and John threw Sherlock off of him, “Fuck, it’s my mom.” The two of them scrambled to replace clothing to their original places.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Sherlock said as he scrambled to put his t-shirt on. “What time was your mum supposed to be home?”

“She was supposed to get home at,” John started to say glancing at the clock on the wall, “five. Fuck, it’s five. Fuck you’ve been here for two and a half hours.”

“Did I just hear cursing, John Hamish Watson?!” yelled a voice from the front door.

Sherlock looked over at John and mouthed, “Hamish, really?” He moved over to the other end of the couch ruffling his hair and fixing his t-shirt.

“It’s a family name,” John mumbled. “Hey ma’,” he shifted his attention to his mom who had just walked in to find two boys on extreme opposite ends of the couch.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Watson, I’m Sherlock. One of John’s friends,” Sherlock said politely. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Well that was quick,” John’s mom laughed. “Usually he picks up friends after a few weeks, and he never brings them home.” She turned and went into the kitchen, “Have fun you two.”

Sherlock cocked his head, “Well that was odd.” He inched back closer to John.

“Shut it,” John said pointedly. “Come on, you should be getting home…” John stood up.

Sherlock made no move to get up. “Why?”

“Because my mom is home and that’s weird,” John said standing in front of him.

Sherlock groaned in annoyance and grabbed John’s arm to hoist himself up. “Fine, but I don’t want to go home.”

“Okay,” John said lightly kissing him. “But we are not staying here.”

“Should you be kissing me with your mum in the house?” He whispered softly following John out of the door.

“Probably not,” John smirked stepping into the car. “But come on, Sher, slide over.” The younger boy was trying to sit on the complete other side of the car.

“Your mother could be watching,” Sherlock said sharply. “I’d rather her not have a bad impression of me.” He slid a little closer to John anyway. “Where are we going?”

John pulled Sherlock over by his waist so that the two of them were sitting with their legs touching. “Where do you want to go?” He said putting the car in gear.

“Like this is safe,” Sherlock muttered under his breath. “You’re the one driving, pick a place.

“You’ll be fine,” John laughed. “I know how to get to two places, my house and the school.

“And you say I’m the nerd,” Sherlock chuckled. “I know this nice park we could go to. If you don’t mind being outdoors, but if you do I suppose we could go to my house…”

“There are people in the park, whose home at your house?” John hated people all he really wanted to do was talk to Sherlock with him as relaxed as he was at John’s house.

“Just me, my brother is off at college and my parents are both on a business trip in Switzerland.” Sherlock said quietly. “Mycroft will somehow find out and tease me about finally finding an interest in someone. He loves making fun of me.”

“Your house sounds the best. “John smiled. “And hey, I have no issues with beating up older brothers.”

Once they pulled into the driveway Sherlock laid down in the front seat and put his head in John’s lap. “Mycroft will tease me about having a boyfriend, they neighbors are probably spies for him.” He sighed looking up at John.

“Like I said, I’ll beat him up if he gets too bad.”

“Okay,” Sherlock said unsurely. “Do we have to actually go inside the house?”

“Not if you don’t want to…” John said as he traced the other boy’s cheekbones with his finger. “I have a whole backseat.”

Sherlock shivered a bit as John touched him. “Maybe we should go inside,” he whispered as he started to get up and reach for the door.

“You sure?” John asked. Not wanting to push him either way.

“A bed would be more comfortable then the back seat of a car, don’t you think?” He said cheekily opening up the door.

“Yeah, yeah it would.” John said turning off the engine and jumping out of the car.

Sherlock led John through the door and up the stairs to a gray room. He flopped on the bed and muttered something incoherent into a pillow.

“What was that, love?” John asked sitting down next to him on the bed and gently poking his side

He squeaked and lifted his head and muttered, “I said, I’ve never had another guy in my room besides Mycroft.”

“That’s depressing,” John said shaking his head. “Wait. Are you ticklish?”

“I’m not usually particularly fond of people,” he grumbled. “No… absolutely not,” Sherlock said as he attempted to scoot to the far corner of the bed.

“You seemed pretty fond of me,” John said sliding across the bed towards him.

“Hence the term usually,” Sherlock said as he watched John move towards him, “you’re different.”

“How so?” John asked as he wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders.

“I’m still working on that,”

“Tell me when you figure that out then,” John muttered into the younger boy’s hair.

“Oh I will,” Sherlock curled back up into John’s lap and started to run his hands through the other’s greasy hair. “You should wash that grease out.”

John smirked looking up at Sherlock, “You want to help?”

“Hm, I’m not sure,” Sherlock said playfully.

“You can help me get undressed, it’s hard work,” John smiled.

“I’m sure you can manage,”

“I don’t understand you, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Good.”

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“Through that door.”

John playfully tugged Sherlock to the door, “Come on then.”

The two of them stumbled into the bathroom. Sherlock sat on the counter as John tugged his own shirt and pants off and got in. “You coming?”

Sherlock shook his head.

“Okay,” John tugged the curtain shut. “No peaking,”

“You’re such a child,” Sherlock laughed.

“Look who’s talking,” John shouted over the rush of water.

“Hey,”

“What? It’s true.”

Sherlock didn’t talk for the rest of John’s shower. Once the water turned off he heard John asked, “Can you throw me a towel.”

Sherlock grabbed one and tossed it over the top of the curtain.

“So you didn’t leave,” John said as he pushed the curtain aside and walked towards the other guy, his towel was barely hanging onto his hip.

Sherlock shook his head.

“Are you going to talk to me?” he asked wrapping his arms around the younger boy and pulling him off the counter and towards him.

He just shook his head again.

“Jerk,” John complained as he walked over to the other’s bed and flopped down into it. A few minutes later he felt the bed give a little next to him as the younger boy climbed in. “Hello Sher.”

Sherlock responded by curling his arms around his John and burying his face into John’s back.

John turned around to pull the other in closer, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sherlock muttered.

“So you can speak,” John chuckled.

Sherlock started too nimble on John’s shoulder. “I love you,”

“I love you too, Sher.” The rest of the night became the two of them exploring each other more gently and slower than earlier in the day. Sherlock traced patterns on John’s muscled back as John peppered his face with kisses. After a while they got slower and their kisses sloppier.

“We have school in the morning,” Sherlock whispered.

“Yeah that’s not going to be fun,” John smiled.

“One of us should hit the lights.”

“But the bed’s warm.”

“Wimp.”

“Fine, I got it,” John grumbled as he climbed out of bed and readjusted the towel that was still wrapped around him. As he got back in the bed he muttered, “You were wrong.”

“About what?”

“I don’t have a brother, I have a sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a part two, I have half of one sitting on my computer.


End file.
